A Pooping Convenience
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Kagami poops, enjoy -SCAT-


Kagami poops, enjoy

(ANIME) LOLI, FEMALE DESPERATION (SCAT)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters portrayed in this work or fiction.

NOTE: This Fic is based on the following pic: tinyurl com/6wl4cwl

* * *

><p><strong>*Ppfffssssssss*<strong>

"Ohhhh…"

Despite the seemingly in-vain prayers, the quivering of Kagami's tense rear cheeks as her wavering anal muscles gave way, allowing a quiet, hot hiss of gas to warm the seat of her panties, told her: _'the fight was useless'_. No longer was the objective to get home now, it was to simply find a place for relief, to empty her teen colon of the impatient waste.

* * *

><p>It was just supposed to be a routine visit to the local convenience store to pick up a small supply of groceries for dinner later, which she'd have a hand in making with her sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>But dinner later in the day was no longer even in the back of Kagami's mind.<p>

Currently walking down a road, with the bag of food in her right hand, and with her left hand resting against her stomach. The teen could only take short, shuffle-like steps. She could still see a few people in the distance ahead of her and it was likely they wouldn't see her, but Kagami wanted to be 100% that she had privacy to do her thing and was making her way towards the road to her left up ahead.

There was a silver lining to the situation that the teen was very grateful for; she wasn't in any pain, just a VERY intense NEED to void her colon; ever since leaving the store, she could feel what she sensed to be a very sizable log knocking at the exit, which she miraculously managed to fight up to now.

But with her weakening control on her sphincter and the growing force of the log residing in her rectum…

"Nnnnnggghhh!"

Kagami's shuffle/walk was brought to an immediate halt, standing in place, with a frown on her face as she places her right hand, holding the bag, against her rear.

She could feel it, her body was beginning to betray her, an airy fart leaves her quivering, doming anus.

_'Please__…__ not now!' _the purple-haired teen prays in her mind.

Panic began to set in as Kagami began to feel it, her anus had finished puckering and now began to widen, signaling the log she had been fighting, had began to progress out of her.

_'Please__…__' _she begged again, taking a trembling step and desperately using what remaining strength she had to try and clinch closed her yawning orifice.

Opening one eye, the turn to the road ahead was just a few yards.

_'Please, just a little further__…__'_

Then as if He above was answering her desperate plea, as the sun began to shine down on the teen, Kagami could feel her sphincter regain the reigns, her yawning anus began to reverse its dilation and the log slowly recede back inside her rectum.

_'Thank you!' _Kagami thinks gratefully as she began to walk a little faster, but not too fast as to give her log an opening.

With the complete closure of the teens straining ring of muscles Kagami feels her poop journey deeper into her rectum, and almost… _'almost'_ the pressure decreased to such a degree that for a brief moment, Kagami thought she'd been given enough time to hurry home.

Keeping her eyes looking down on the road as she turned the corner, the teen quickly thought against the extension she was getting, this was not the time to greedily take a yard when given the grace of a foot.

The purple-haired girl quickly looked around the area to see that it was thankfully empty of any people, at least anyone she could readily see.

_'I just need to figure out where I can go__…__' _thinks the girl, feeling the pressure in her rear slowly, beginning to return, causing her to switch her hands positioning, her left pressed to her rear and raising her right, holding the bag, against her stomach. _'__…__ Or find something I can go in__…__'_

With the recent thought of finding a possible toilet substitute, Kagami happens to lower her gaze to the ground; her eyes falling to the plastic bag she held.

The thought barely even registered before she rapidly shakes her head, banishing the idea from fully forming.

_'Besides, where would I put the food?' _she thinks.

Seconds after shooting down the idea, Kagami feels a sudden, intense pressure at her rear; the extension seemed to be over. The desperate teen was once again going solo in a losing fight, a fight she was VERY rapidly losing! Within just seconds, following a very hot, airy fart, warming the seat of her panties again, Kagami groans hard in vain as she feels her anus dome out and quickly yawn open as the log returned- This was it, it was coming!

It was coming and Kagami could do nothing to stop it! Fight as she might, the log of poop in her ignored her, like an ant against a shoe, Kagami had no power to stop it.

Feeling the smoothness of the log sliding against the sensitive tissue of her anus, Kagami quickly looks down to the bag she held.

It was her only salvation, it was the bag, or her panties…

With her face as red as a tomato, the long-haired teen quickly reaches under her skirt and pulls down her blue/white striped panties.

With the small underwear falling to the ground around her feet and lifting he right foot from the leg hole, feeling head of her log of poop beginning to protrude from her, Kagami, in a panicked rush, upturns the bag and shaking it contents to the ground, which thankfully, much of it protected in plastic.

Protected or not, it was the last thing on Kagami's mind as she quickly inserts her legs into the holes of the bag and pulling it up, covering crotch just barely, confirmed as she lifts her skirt.

Just after lifting her skirt though, Kagami manages to reach down to some of the food on the ground that didn't have plastic protection and place them to rest in her lifted skirt.

On the way to reaching down to the last piece of vulnerable food, Kagami gasps out in equal parts great relief and embarrassment as she feels the log she had been fighting with for so long, suddenly slide out of her and fall into the plastic bag, feeling the weight of it and the sound of the plastic.

Just seconds, after the first logs retreat, Kagami feels a second, equally thick, smooth log of her poop pass through her tired sphincter and join it's brother, then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth, and on and on her defecation continued. The pleasure of relief quickly outweighing the embarrassment.

Eventually, wet plops of her poop falling onto the growing pile in the bag was the dominating sounds as Kagami reaches down to collect the rest of the food on the ground. It was after gather the remaining food and sitting up, nearly straight- her knees slightly bent, that Kagami could feel that the remaining poop in her would need to be pushed out.

Which the teen promptly began doing, only taking a little effort on her part to resume the evacuation of her stored waste, still as soft and smooth as when she first started, causing her to feel the bag getting heavier and heavier.

As she continued to void her bowels and get more and more comfortable, the embarrassment quickly began to creep back towards her, causing Kagami to quickly look around the area to confirm again that she was alone.

Seeing that the area was still clear, the teen began to push harder, freeing longer, thicker hunks of poop from her colon.

The release soon ends with a lengthy, very _'defined' _fart, causing Kagami to sigh in relief with a smile on her face, before she quickly frowns with a groan as more waste sped from her in a long, rapidly breaking ropes, streaming from her.

This continuous flow of soft waste flowing from her anus continued for close to a solid minute before finally ending with a hot, airy fart, tickling the surprisingly clean ring of muscles and frontal lips.

With the fart, Kagami sighs, she finally felt empty…

"Finally…"

The teen wasn't _'quite' _finished though, With a flinch, the golden colored fluid stored in her bladder burst from her urethra and pass the lips of her labia into the bag with her large pile of poop.

"Ok, _'now'_, I'm done…" sighs the teen.

* * *

><p>Despite Kagami's efforts to make sure she was alone, she failed to notice her twin spying on her a short distance ahead of her, hiding behind a telephone pole, wide-eyed and blushing deeply from the display she had witnessed.<p>

Although soon, the shorter haired twins lower half began to fidget and lower her left hand between her closed thighs…

END


End file.
